Yeux bleus
by Kaeru18
Summary: OS - Takasugi ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il lui est impossible de fermer l'œil. Il lui est impossible de penser à autre chose que ces yeux bleus, si bleus, et toute cette effusion de liquide vermeil. 2nd OS : Takasugi joue du shamisen tandis que Kamui s'ennuie. C'est ainsi que ces deux personnages tout aussi fous l'un que l'autre apprennent un peu à se connaître.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Takasugi et Kamui ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, mais sont la propriété de Sorachi-Gorilla-sensei**

**Cet OS a été écrit sur un pur coup de tête, une impulsion, il est alors inutile de chercher un sens à cela. Vous n'y trouverez pas non plus de scenario, seulement le fil discontinu des pensées de notre gros méchant numéro un, j'ai nommé Takasugi ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. Sur ce, Enjoy ~**

**Yeux bleus**

Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il s'était couché, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Le sommeil le fuyait, ou plutôt quelque chose en lui chassait le sommeil. Cela faisait deux heures que son unique œil était grand ouvert, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas le fermer.

La pièce était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. On ne pouvait rien discerner. Mais ce que l'œil de Takasugi voyait à ce moment-là était bien au-delà de l'obscurité. Un arrêt sur image qui durait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Mais il s'en fichait, il n'y pensait même pas. Les seules choses dont il était conscient à présent, c'était les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur, les battements de son cœur si bruyants qu'ils lui vrillaient les tympans. C'était son sang qui semblait bouillir dans ses veines. C'était la bête, quelque part en lui qui hurlait à la mort, c'était la bête qui ne cessait de se débattre dans ses entrailles, avec une violence qu'il lui avait rarement connu. C'était le sourire dément qui le défigurait. C'était le ricanement nerveux et incontrôlable qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. C'était son œil résolument ouvert et cette putain de vision qui demeurait, qui l'obsédait.

Sa lame était vive, précise, et surtout parfaitement aiguisée. Ce coup aurait dû être mortel. Et pourtant... Il l'avait paré à main nue.

Le tissu immaculé était taché par le sang. Un sang empli de poison. Le liquide vermeil avait souillé la peau si pâle. Pourtant, dans les yeux bleus, si bleus, il n'y avait pas une once de douleur, aucune crainte. Pourtant, la mort était proche, juste là, et il n'y avait nul doute que ces yeux bleus l'avaient vue, vêtue de sa cape de ténèbres et de sa faux infernale. Il avait soutenu son regard, celui de la Mort, le sien, son bourreau, si intensément, comme s'il avait regardé directement à l'intérieur de son âme, et son sourire s'était agrandi.

Combien d'hommes et d'amantos étaient morts par sa main au cours de sa vie ? Beaucoup trop pour pouvoir être comptés. Mais à chaque fois, sans exception, il les avait regardé dans les yeux, et avait souri. _Détruire._ Peu importe qui on est, d'où l'on vient, le regard de ceux qui voient la faux de la Mort s'abattre sur eux est toujours le même. Un regard où se mêlent peur, souffrance, douleur, regrets, et qui invoque la miséricorde. _Et parfois, il se demande quel pouvait être son regard au moment où on lui avait coupé la tête, mais ça ne peut pas être ce regard-là, ça ne peut pas être le même regard que tous ces autres abrutis._

Le chef du Kiheitai avait entendu parler de lui. Le capitaine de la septième division, la plus dangereuse, était un jeune homme charismatique, incroyablement talentueux dans l'art du combat, et très intelligent. Si ce type était réellement tel qu'on lui avait décrit, il allait poser problème. L'amiral était un abruti fini qu'il était aisé de manipuler, mais si ce type mettait le nez dans ses affaires, cela pourrait nuire à ses plans. Il avait donc décidé de faire en sorte de s'en débarrasser avant que celui-ci ne le remarque. Il voulait la voir dans ses yeux, cette lueur si pitoyable qui survient au moment de la mort. Il voulait la voir dans les yeux de ce type soi-disant si incroyable.

Peur, souffrance, douleur, regrets, un regard qui invoque la miséricorde. Il ne vît rien de tout cela.

Seulement cet air de défi dans les yeux. Des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été ensoleillé, aussi bleus que le paradis, et qui défient la Mort elle-même, des yeux qui promettent l'enfer. Mais pas seulement ça. Il était comme une bête féroce à qui l'on aurait offert une proie particulièrement succulente. S'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, il allait se faire déchiqueter les entrailles. Mais il était obnubilé par ces yeux, ce sourire, cette peau pâle recouverte de sang. Il était superbe.

Ce qui avait suivi ne pouvait être appelé « un combat ». C'était juste un carnage. De la force à l'état brut, un monstre qui brisait les os de ses pieds, qui égorgeait à mains nues, qui arrachaient des organes du bout des doigts... les soldats de l'amiral Aho ne devaient leur salut qu'aux armes à longues distances et au poison présent dans les veines du monstre.

Lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau approché de lui, le katana bien ancré dans la main, le gamin monstrueux avait l'air d'un hérisson avec les flèches plantées un peu partout sur son corps, répandant encore plus de sang.

Les jambes du gamin tremblaient, elles avaient du mal à porter son corps. Il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Tandis que son esprit glissait lentement vers l'inconscience, son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il était encore plus large qu'au début, un grand sourire figé. Et ses yeux, ses grand yeux bleus n'avaient plus rien d'humain, il n'y avait plus trace de défi, juste un appel au carnage, au meurtre, au sang. Et ce visage le fascinait autant qu'il le terrifiait. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un gosse, c'était celui d'un putain de monstre. C'était celui de la bête noire qui vivait en lui et qui ne cessait de hurler.

Takasugi s'élançait, et son katana transperça de part en part le corps mutilé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le sourire se brisa, et que les paupières se fermèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol d'un bruit sourd. C'était terminé. Les amantos se détendirent, et soufflèrent un bon coup, comme s'ils avaient retenus leur respiration pendant tout ce temps.

Son visage était de nouveau celui d'un gamin, un gamin troué de partout, et dont le sang se déversait sur le sol, formant une flaque tout autour de lui. Takasugi aurait aimé voir encore les yeux bleus, mais les paupières closes l'en empêchaient. Finalement, le corps fut emmené loin de lui, et il pensa qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Plus tard, on lui avait révélé qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il était enfermé dans le plus bas niveau des cachots, en attendant son exécution. C'est depuis cet instant que son corps entier s'était tendu, que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout son corps, que la bête s'était mise à se débattre avec encore plus de vigueur.

Il ferma finalement son œil valide. Il imagina Edo, ravagée par les flammes. Et au milieu des flammes, ce gamin qui se tenait debout, les mains couvertes de sang et ce sourire sans joie qui lui monte aux oreilles.

Au diable l'amiral Aho, au diable les Harusame. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ce gamin. Il voulait revoir l'expression monstrueuse sur son visage enfantin. Il voulait voir le monstre se déchainer dans Edo, ravager la ville et apporter la mort sur ses habitants, tel un messager du chaos. _Tout doit être détruit_.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il l'emmènerait avec lui à Edo. Il serait alors sûr que son désir le plus cher se réaliserait, ce désir si puissant qui le ronge depuis trop longtemps.

Car ce garçon était l'incarnation de son désir de destruction

Il était l'incarnation vivante de cette bête qui de débattait dans ses entrailles.

Lentement, Takasugi se laissa alors aller dans les bras de Morphée, profitant pour la première fois depuis _sa_ mort d'un sommeil aussi doux que profond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une semaine seulement depuis le premier, me revoilà avec un second OS, ce qui est pour moi un exploit !**

**Je le poste ici, car on peut dire qu'il s'inscrit dans la lignée du précédent. Nous suivons de nouveau le fil des pensées de notre cher Takasugi, mais cette fois le tout est agrémenté d'un petit dialogue avec Kamui. Ne cherchez pas plus de sens que dans le premier OS, il n'y en a pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

**On dirait un fou**

-Tu n'es pas comme cet autre samurai aux cheveux argentés.

Cette affirmation sonnait plus comme une question. Le regard appuyé que lui lançait Kamui signifiait qu'il attendait une réponse. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu surpris. La voix du plus jeune avait brusquement brisé la mélodie emplie de quiétude de son shamisen. Il ne voyait pas clairement où il voulait en venir, mais la remarque lui tira un petit rire. Evidemment qu'il était différent, il n'avait rien à voir avec ses deux autres imbéciles. A aucun moment, ni avant, ni après. Ils se débattaient simplement dans ce monde qui leur avait pris ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, chacun à leur manière.

Takasugi reposa soigneusement son shamisen, et attrapa délicatement son kiseki, posé sur la table. Il le bourra de tabac, et le brûla, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Ses gestes étaient à la fois habiles, témoignant de son habitude, et gracieux. Il inspira profondément, garda la fumée en lui quelques secondes, avant de souffler longuement. Enfin, il répondit.

-En effet, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

Gintoki était allé de l'avant. Malgré le poids des chaînes du passé qui continuaient à peser sur ses épaules, ses pas lui permettaient d'avancer, et ses yeux étaient résolument tournés vers les choses du présent. Lui refusait d'avancer. Il refusait de se détourner du passé. Le présent n'avait rien à lui offrir, le futur ne lui promettait rien non plus. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait rien de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans ce monde, en faisant mine d'oublier. Il le détestait bien trop pour pouvoir l'ignorer.

-Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Vous avez quand même quelque chose de similaire, à l'intérieur de vous. Peut-être votre sens du carnage ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Gintoki ne haïssait pas ce monde comme lui-même le haïssait. Mais sa rage était toujours là quelque part, toujours intacte depuis ce jour. Elle était simplement endormie, ne s'exprimant qu'occasionnellement, dévoilant le véritable Shiroyasha. Mais sa rage à lui ne dormait pas, ne lui laissait aucun repos, faisant bouillir son sang et rugir la bête à l'intérieur de lui.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu ne m'as jamais vu vraiment combattre n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as seulement vu éliminer quelques amantos qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

-C'est vrai, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un combat. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te voir combattre, il me suffit juste de te regarder. Ton être entier me le dit. On dirait un fou sur le point d'exploser et de tout détruire.

Dit-il, avec un petit sourire bienheureux. Takasugi n'aurait certainement pas apprécié d'être qualifié de « fou » par quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, personne sur le vaisseau n'aurait osé l'appeler ainsi sous peine de se faire trancher, à moins que cette personne ne soit elle-même folle. Takasugi sourît de nouveau à cette réflexion. Kamui était-il fou ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même mentionné comme un « débile complètement taré » ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre si l'autre s'y mettait aussi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait à se moquer, ce n'était qu'un sale gosse qui disait simplement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, aussi désagréables et étranges soient ses pensées.

-Je n'exploserai pas. J'attends simplement le bon moment pour tout détruire en un seul coup.

-Je vois, alors tu es plutôt comme une bombe à retardement. Mais tu ne te contentes pas d'attendre le bon moment. Tu comptes l'orchestrer toi-même non ?

Combien de personnes avait-il pris dans ses filets ? Ils étaient tellement à le suivre dans son ambition, à être manipulés par ses mots. Takasugi avait toujours été doué pour lire dans le cœur des gens. Il lui suffisait de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, puis de doucement les attirer à lui. Tous le craignaient autant qu'ils le respectaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne le trahira, il en était certain.

-Hm. Les choses se mettent doucement en place.

-J'ai hâte.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu.

Bien sûr, le garçon face à lui était l'exception. Il avait par lui-même décidé de se joindre à lui. Ça avait bien arrangé Takasuki, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour l'inviter à le suivre. Kamui ne le respectait pas. Il le craignait encore moins. Il ne l'avait pas suivi par conviction ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Simplement parce que ça l'amusait. Il était comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert un nouveau jouet. Mais les enfants se lassent vite de leurs jouets. Quand cette situation l'ennuiera, il sortira de nouveau les crocs. D'ailleurs, Takasugi avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises le regard carnassier que Kamui lui jetait de temps à autre. La perspective de pouvoir se battre contre lui le rendait visiblement impatient.

D'un côté, Takasugi était content de l'avoir de son côté, mais parfois il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait récupéré une pièce qui pouvait se déplacer de part en part de l'échiquier sans aucune logique. Il était une pièce doté d'une volonté propre et n'obéissait pas aux ordres. Il n'était pas fiable, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et il ne pouvait pas le manipuler, car le jeune Yato semblait ne pas avoir de faiblesse. Du moins, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait trouvé aucune faille. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que ce type était fort, et qu'il aimait se battre.

-En fait, je pense savoir ce qui vous différencie.

Alors il était encore en train de penser à ça. Lui est Gintoki avaient bien plus de différences que de similitudes, et ce depuis le tout début.

-Vraiment ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ta théorie.

-Il n'y a rien que tu souhaites protéger n'est-ce pas ?

Allons bon, ce gamin était moins insouciant et plus observateur que ce dont il avait l'air. Curieux, Takasugi lui intima de continuer du regard.

-A bord de ce vaisseau, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont prêtes à te suivre n'importe où. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça t'importe peu. Tu serais du genre à les laisser derrière s'ils te ralentissaient, je me trompe ?

-En effet, si l'un d'eux tombe entre temps, je n'arrêterais pas ma course. Je ne cherche pas non plus à les protéger. Ils m'ont tous rejoint en connaissant les risques.

Ce n'était que des pions à ses yeux. Si l'un tombait, il serait rapidement remplacé par un autre. Il n'y avait pas d'attache, de toute façon cela faisait bien longtemps que Takasugi était devenu incapable de ressentir de l'attachement pour une personne, et encore moins des sentiments tels que l'amitié ou l'amour. C'est vrai, nombreuses était les personnes qui le suivaient, mais au final ça lui importait peu, aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure de comprendre. Depuis ce jour, il s'était frayé son propre chemin, seul.

-Et en dehors de tes hommes ?

-C'est comme tu l'as dit. Il n'y a rien que je souhaite protéger. Il y a seulement des choses qui doivent être détruites.

Kamui eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse, et pris un air songeur, tout en mâchouillant un morceau de pain qu'il avait dû subtiliser en cuisine un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, sur ce plan-là, Takasugi avait mal prévu son coup. Qui aurait cru que ce gosse à l'air chétif pouvait manger autant ? Son appétit était décidément à hauteur de sa force. Malgré toute la nourriture qu'il lui accordait lors des repas, il ne semblait jamais complètement rassasié. Son bras droit, Abuto, n'était pas en reste non plus. Avec ses deux-là à bord, il n'était pas sûr que les stocks de nourriture tiennent jusqu'à leur arrivée à Edo.

-C'est curieux quand même. Tu as un esprit plus fort que le sien, mais j'ai encore plus hâte de me battre contre lui que contre toi…

Cette fois, Takasugi ne prît pas la peine de répondre, mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il comptait certainement affronter Gintoki avant de s'en prendre à lui. Il savait donc plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre.

En réalité, Kamui n'avait pas vraiment décidé qui il tuerait en premier. Il n'était pas du genre à préméditer son coup, il y allait plutôt au feeling. Mais d'un autre côté, comme il l'avait si bien dit à Yoshiwara, il préférait garder le meilleur pour la fin…

Lorsqu'il eut entièrement englouti son pain, il parcouru la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant le tirer de son ennui, lorsque son regard se posa sur le shamisen.

Takasugi l'avait bien vu lorgner sur son instrument, mais il était hors de question qu'il y touche. Il avait déjà cassé plusieurs cordes à celui de Bansai en essayant d'y jouer. Oui, celui dont les cordes étaient aussi solides que de l'acier…De façon tout à fait naturelle, il l'attrapa soigneusement et le rangea dans un placard.

Kamui était vraiment comme un enfant. Depuis que le vaisseau était parti en direction de la Terre, il avait beaucoup de mal à canaliser son ennui, et enchainait conneries sur conneries auprès de ses hommes. Prenons la fois où il avait voulu « aider » les cuisiniers à préparer le repas pour tout le monde, ou encore lorsqu'il avait été voir en machinerie et avait failli casser l'un des moteurs… Takasugi lui avait alors demandé de ne plus se rendre dans certaines parties du vaisseau. Le Yato avait accepté de l'écouter, à l'exception de la cuisine où il se rendait régulièrement pour y chiper de quoi grignoter. Depuis, il se rendait souvent dans la chambre de Takasugi pour discuter. Parfois, il y faisait même la sieste.

Takasugi aimait sa solitude. Etre seul dans sa chambre, à la décoration typiquement japonaise, le détendait. Mais la présence de Kamui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. En fait, il se surprenait parfois à l'apprécier. Bien qu'il se comporte souvent comme un gamin, il était agréable de discuter avec lui, et bien que rester seul avec lui soit risqué, il sentait aussi plus léger. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il souriait plus souvent en sa compagnie.

Kamui ne le regardait plus. Couché sur le ventre, la tête entre les bras, il battait paresseusement l'air de ses pieds. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Ainsi, il n'avait plus rien du monstre qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là. Mais Takasugi savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière ce visage souriant et enfantin.

-J'ai moi aussi une question à te poser.

Il releva légèrement la tête, ne laissant entrevoir que ses yeux bleus.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-N'as-tu donc pas peur de la mort ?

Il eut l'air surpris par la question, mais ne mît pas longtemps à répondre.

-Pourquoi en aurais-je peur ? Peu importe à quel point je peux être fort, moi aussi, je mourrais un jour. C'est notre destin à tous.

Plus que la peur de la mort elle-même, les gens craignaient juste de disparaître. Takasugi lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il réagirait face à la mort. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de mourir.

-Ce jour-là, tu savais que tu allais y survivre ?

Apparemment, Kamui comprît de quel jour il parlait sans qu'il n'ait eu à lui préciser. Il prît le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Non, je pensais vraiment que j'allais y rester. Je me suis juste dit que j'allais profiter au mieux de mes derniers instants.

-Tu avais l'air de t'amuser.

-Pas vraiment. A par toi, il n'y avait personne qui en valait la peine. Je me suis juste un peu défoulé, c'est tout.

Takasugi était curieux de voir ce que cela pouvait bien donner quand il s'y mettait à fond alors.

-Mais quand même, tu es encore un peu jeune pour mourir. N'y a-t-il donc rien que tu veuilles accomplir ?

Son regard se fit plus dur. Takasugi y décela une forte détermination. Lorsqu'il prît la parole, sa voix avait perdu ses intonations chantantes et joyeuses. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un gamin.

-Trop jeune ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir. Et puis il n'y a rien que je désire, il n'y a rien que je veuille accomplir. Je suis juste à la recherche d'adversaires, car je ne me sens réellement vivant que sur le champ de bataille. Pour ce qui est du reste, vivre ou mourir, ça m'est égal.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un tel personnage. Mais était-ce vrai ? Existait-il réellement en ce monde un être qui ne désire rien ? Takasugi en doutait. Peu importe d'où on vienne, que l'on soit humain ou amanto, on a tous des désirs, des envies, parfois même des rêves, pour guider nos pas. La recherche d'adversaires à sa hauteur était-elle vraiment la seule chose qui guidait ses pas ? Takasugi en convenait, les combats à mort permettaient de se sentir plus vivant que jamais, mais c'était vrai pour tous les hommes. L'être vivant est plus en mesure de ressentir la vie lorsque la mort est proche. Kamui ne vivait donc que pour cette sensation-là ? C'était tellement paradoxal, continuer à vivre pour pouvoir se sentir vivre. Tellement peu logique qu'au final ça ne collait pas.

Il se rappela vaguement que Shouyou-sensei leur avait parlé de ce clan une fois. C'était il y a si longtemps. Il les avait mentionnés comme étant un clan maudit, rejeté par la lumière, et condamné à errer dans l'obscurité. Les membres de ce clan ressemblaient en tout point aux humains, si ce n'était leur puissance phénoménale, et l'instinct bestial qui les habitait. Une légende racontait que l'obscurité avait fini par ronger leur âme, et qu'ils n'étaient plus que des bêtes assoiffées de sang.

Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Takasugi voulut le questionner sur ce que l'on appelait « l'instinct des Yato » ainsi que sur son habitat d'origine. Ce n'était toutefois plus le moment.

Encore une fois, il s'était endormi à même le sol.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui demande si tous les Yato passaient leur temps à s'empiffrer et à roupiller lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas.

Lorsqu'il était ainsi, il avait vraiment l'air vulnérable. C'en était presque troublant.

Tellement troublant que Takasugi reposa son kiseki sur la table, et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la déposer sur les épaules de l'endormi, il sentit une main enserrer sa gorge, et aperçut un éclat bleu menaçant. Son corps eut à peine le temps de ressentir le danger que la main était déjà retombée sur le tatami, et l'éclat bleuté avait disparu derrière les paupières fermées.

Takasugi retourna s'asseoir à sa place, et porta une nouvelle fois son kiseki à ses lèvres, tout en observant le jeune Yato, qui n'était finalement pas si vulnérable que ça.

C'est vrai, il s'agissait d'un pion peu fiable, capable de se retourner contre son propre camp, mais il était aussi le pion le plus intéressant qu'il possédait. La partie n'en serait que plus passionnante. Edo n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir !

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit échange entre nos deux gros méchants ! A la base, j'avais écrit un autre OS que j'avais prévu de poster entre ses deux là à l'origine. Dans cet OS, nous suivions les pensées de Kamui alors qu'il est enfermé dans sa cellule en attendant son exécution. Mais comme le rendu ne me plaisait pas, j'ai préféré ne pas le poster. Voilà pour la petite histoire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu :)**


End file.
